


Take It Off

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Take It Off

“What are you wearing?” Leonard asked you with a raised eyebrow.

“Clothes” You said as if it were obvious.

“But they aren’t your clothes.” Leonard states. 

“That’s correct” You nod, your attention back on your padd. 

“It’s mine” Leonard continues. 

“Correct again.” 

“And it’s the shirt I set out to wear to the party tonight” Len crossed his arms. There was a ship wide party to welcome some off world guests and you were required to go. You weren’t in the mood and were planning on making it very difficult. 

“I know, it’s a nice shirt” You couldn’t help but grin a little when you looked up and saw the scowl on your boyfriend’s face. 

“And you’re making it wrinkly” He sighed. 

“Guess we can’t go” You shrugged. 

“Just take off the shirt”

“But it’s comfortable.” You tried. 

“We need to get ready” Leonard told you. 

“Then go get ready” You told him. You heard him huff before he headed to your room. You went back to your padd. A little bit later you heard Len clear his throat. 

“Now can I have my shirt?” When you looked up Len was mostly dressed, he had a nice pair of dress pants on and his dress shoes, his hair was fixed. The only thing missing was the shirt you were wearing. 

“No.” You said simple. 

Leonard sighed loudly. “Give me my shirt” You easily ignore him. 

You threw the blanket off your lap and stood up, stepping towards the kitchen. You knew Leonard’s attention was now to the fact you weren’t wearing pants. 

Before you knew it, Leonard was right behind you. “Take. It. Off” 

“And leave myself without any clothes?” You said innocently, looking up at him. 

Leonard rolled his eyes before sweeping you off your feet. You let out a squeal at the sudden movement. “You’ll only be without clothes for a minute. If you don’t get ready we’ll be late” Leonard let you down but didn’t let you step away before taking his shirt off you. 

“We could always arrive a little late” You said with a smirk. 

“Not this time, go get dressed” Leonard huffed, but playfully swatted your butt to get you moving. You giggled before going to put of your outfit for the evening. Hopefully with any luck, you can at least leave early.


End file.
